


曼妥思，乌贼，与化妆

by ridgeline



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “三澄，准备好了吗？”东海林从更衣室那边冒出头来。





	曼妥思，乌贼，与化妆

三澄美琴放下铁锤。

她观察了三十秒，接着从放在桌子上的曼妥思上面拔下钉子，同时留神不把穿过去的线带出来。三澄拿起曼妥思，对着光检查，两股线成功地穿过糖果中间的小孔，完美。她再拧开放在旁边的可乐，小心翼翼地把穿好线的曼妥思放进盖子里面，接着把线头拉出来，缠在盖子外面，确保糖果不掉进可乐里面。最后，她拧紧盖子，拿起放大镜检查了一下，剪掉残余的线头。

三澄神情严肃，再三检查瓶盖，确认看不出一丝痕迹之后，用镊子小心地在瓶子上贴上写着‘神仓私人所有，勿动’的纸条。

一切就绪。

三澄凝神静气，打开冰箱，把可乐放在最显眼的地方，就在那盒吃了一半，似乎正在培养某种新型耐寒病菌的炸鸡旁边。她关上冰箱，拉下护目镜，吐出一口气。

“三澄，准备好了吗？”东海林从更衣室那边冒出头来。

“好了！”

离下班还有一个小时，但是UDI研究所里面已经基本上没有人了，难怪合作的下属部门在食堂里面传言说UDI其实是‘基本上挺糟糕分部’（Usually Dreadful Investigation Laboratory）的缩写。更衣室的地板传来楼下的医用高速离心机运转的嗡鸣声，微微震动，东海林站在铁皮衣柜前面，正在对着两件看起来一模一样的大衣皱眉。

三澄在条凳上坐下，脱掉胶鞋。

“你今天中午没有又把三明治忘在离心机里面吧？”东海林说，头也不回。

“没有！”

“那就好，因为也只能假装是中堂做的那么多次了，那家伙迟早会反应过来的。而且我也真的不想再清理离心机了。那个人也真是的，明明对着所长说了‘唔本大爷忘记了又怎么样’，居然连一根食指都舍不得动。他真的以为自己是个沙特阿拉伯王子吗？沙特阿拉伯王子也是要担心很多事情的好吗？！他们也要去美国念书吧？！也要担心GPA吧？！”

“应该是不用担心。不过我觉得，中堂可能知道不是他做的，只是懒得去找到底是谁做的。”

“才——不会——呢，那家伙可能自己都记不得了。我可是亲眼看到那家伙把袜子塞到保温箱里面去了，我很怀疑他知不知道今天是星期几。”

“东海林，下巴。”

“啊？！又出来了？”

“是的。”

“该死。”东海林迅速伸出手，掩饰稍微突出的下巴。整理完毕之后，她点了点头，又开始打量那两件大衣。

“我觉得这件比较适合你。”

“都说了我不要去参加异形交流会了……”

“是异性交流会！异性！”

“异形交流会啦铁血战士交流会啦怎么样都好啦，真的累死人了。而且这些衣服你是早上带过来的吧，挂到现在穿上去……”

“嗯哼，绝对不会有味道！”东海林说，骄傲地。

“什么！怎么做到的！”

“我装在塑料袋子里面带过来的，就这么挂着，然后再在柜子里面塞满了洋葱。”

“………………什么鬼啦！”

“今晚的预订交流场合是牛排馆，没有人会注意到一点点洋葱味。”

“……东海林，你真是个高深莫测的女人。”

“是现代独立女性法医的表率。”

“浑身上下散发着洋葱气味的现代独立女性法医。”

“感觉很神秘哦。”

“我是不会穿的，再说我也没带化妆品过来。”

眼见着逃脱的路径越来越小，三澄脱掉白大褂，拖延时间，东海林盯着她，视线如同鹰一样寒冷而锐利，她俩用眼神激烈地交流了一会儿，从‘可是我记得你办公桌里面不是有应急化妆包吗’到‘那个啊上次不是在现场用来充当化学用品了吗’到‘什么鬼我怎么不记得了’再到‘就是那次啊那个嫌疑人想逃跑的时候用来丢他的’‘哦哦那可真是杰作！……等等这也算化学用品吗？’‘不要在意细节’，眼神交流结束，东海林怀疑地眯起眼睛，摇了摇头，三澄满意地点了点头，脱掉外套，扔到椅子上。

“所以……”她说，胜利地。

“没办法了，你就用我的吧。”

可恶。是越位战术啊！

“可是，我们用的色系不太一样吧……”三澄狡辩。

啊哦。

东海林的脸上出现了一个胜利的微笑。她的实况足球战绩想必非常高。

“这种事情，稍微修改一下就好了。”东海林说，带着狩猎成功的嗜血母狮的气势缓缓逼近，“我来帮你化妆吧。”

“今晚的晚餐，是T骨牛排哦，还送买一赠一券，可以下次使用。”她再补了一刀，一锤定音。

正点的钟声在外面走廊上响起，合作的弱电维修班的同事说着话从外面走过，三澄换好衣服，坐在凳子上，两只手按着凳子的尖角，抬起头，东海林拆了两包吸油纸，缓慢而小心地擦拭三澄的脸颊，发表了一些对肤质的化学性评论，然后俯身下来，一只手捏着三澄的脸，左右观察。

“呜哇……现在我知道水槽里面的乌贼是什么心情了……”三澄说，皱了皱鼻子。

“乌贼聪明而强大，做乌贼没什么不好的。我一直想训练一只乌贼记忆我大学师兄的推特密码，他不会提防乌贼。但是一想到它太聪明了，很可能会因为这个而掌握整个系的系统，就只能取消了。”

三澄翻了个白眼，看着东海林满意地点了点头，拿起粉刷，开始上粉。她屏住呼吸，等待东海林为她上完粉，接着画上眼影，她闭上眼睛，感觉笔触划过皮肤，留下仿佛被写上字的感觉。三澄睁开眼睛，看着东海林盖上眼线笔，放回化妆包里，轻而易举地挑出一支唇膏。她打开唇膏，在手腕上试了一下，然后举起手，把额前落下的刘海拨到一侧。

“三澄？”东海林说，看向她。

“洋葱气味……”

“忍一下啦！”

画好妆之后，她们各自换了皮鞋，三澄锁上衣柜，看了正在收拾背包的东海林一眼，东海林正在关门，外套袖子滑下，露出手腕上没有擦掉的唇膏痕迹。

三澄拿起提包，东海林也锁上了衣柜，拿起自己的包，然后她拿出手机，看了一眼。

“时间快到了！”她说。

“啊！”

“10，9，8，7，6，5……”

“…………1！”

沉默。

办公室那边传来一声惊天动地的怒吼声。

她们大笑起来，然后跑出更衣室，身后是一阵急促的拖鞋在走廊上飞奔的声音。回头看去，全身上下覆盖着可乐的中堂系正锲而不舍地追在后面，怒吼着，手里拎着实验用的小焊枪。三澄和东海林依然笑着，跑出了办公大楼。

“吸取教训吧！中堂医生！”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 职场霸凌受害者——中堂系医生。
> 
> 感谢企鹅给我的化妆beta，以下是幕后。
> 
> 企鹅：不要用湿巾擦脸啊啊啊啊啊还是快速擦啊啊啊啊啊脸还要不要了
> 
> 我：反正也不是自己的脸
> 
> 企鹅：……


End file.
